Our way back
by Ticoy
Summary: When two persons are really meant to be together, nothing can keep them apart. Not even death. They will always find their way back to each other. *Charladay*


**A/N: Hi! **

**I know it's been a long time since Lost ended ( more than four years I think ) but I had to write a little something for this two. I'm still bitter about Charladay, so here goes my take on their life in the sideways world. **

**Disclaimer: Lost isn't mine (obviously) **

**I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, English isn't my first language **

**''When two persons are really meant to be together, nothing can keep them apart. Not even death. They will always find their way back to each other'' **

_-I'm not allowed to have chocolate before dinner..._

_-Charlotte, what... Charlotte! Charlotte!_

It was already late in the morning when Daniel woke up. The light filled the room, reminding him that he wasn't in the middle of the jungle, nor was she dying.

He turned his head, and looked at her. She was peacefully sleeping, curled up against him, her head resting on his shoulder and one of her hands in his.

His heartbeat went slowly back to normal, as he watched her chest rise and fall. She was breathing. She was alive. It had been just a dream...

It had been one of those dreams, so real, so intense, that felt more like memories than dreams. It had been one of those dreams that some nights kept him awake, eyes wide open in the dark and heart beating madly in fear. It had been one of those dreams that made him wonder. And sometimes wondering felt more like remembering. He dreamt of deserted islands, and plane crashes, and time travel. He dreamt of mangos on the beach, of hydrogen bombs and of physics equations. Which was crazy, since he never really understood physics.

When they had started dating, he had considered telling Charlotte about the dreams. He knew she had them, as she knew he had them. But they never really talked about it. They just hold each other tight, and found the comfort they needed in the other's embrace.

He had told Desmond Hume, all this months ago, that maybe this life wasn't supposed to be their life. Maybe he wasn't supposed to be a pianist, maybe he wasn't supposed to live in a cozy apartment in LA with the love of his life. Maybe he was supposed to be a physicist, sleeping in a tent, in the middle of the jungle. And maybe that was why he had those dreams.

He had wanted to remember, even if a part of him was afraid. He had wanted to remember more than anything. He had spent endless nights wondering about this other life, those dreams, those memories. Thinking about this mysterious island, that seemed to be the heart of the problems. Thinking about his mother, who seemed to know more than everyone about everything (he was sure she knew all about the island, and the meanings of his dreams), and about his half step sister, Penny, who had disappeared the same night he had met the wonderful redhead sleeping next to him. And about her. Always about her.

Knowing that in this other life, in the life they were supposed to live, she probably died, broke his heart. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't even think about losing her. The thought of it awoke the ghost of a pain deep in his heart, a pain his heart couldn't forget, even if his head forgot all of what happened before.

Playing with a strand of red hair, he let his mind wander and try to find answers. He knew her, before, he was sure of it. The way the sunlight got caught in her hair, making it look like fire_, _or the way his heart jumped in his chest when she laughed, or her hand in his during night walks on the beach were things which felt familiar, things he could swear he remembered from this other life. But her lips against his, her skin burning under his fingers, their bodies pressed together, the sound of a whispered 'I love you', didn't felt familiar. They felt new, and wonderful, and they felt like _finally _and not at all like _already._

_Did he loved her in this other reality? _ He knew that, no matter the time, the world, the life they lived in, he would always, no matter what, fall in love with her. _Did she loved him back? _Maybe. He liked to think so.

Charlotte mumbled something in her sleep, and snuggled closer to him, bringing him back to reality- to her. He still couldn't believe she loved him, he couldn't believe his luck. But the diamond ring on her left hand told him exactly what she told him every day. She had said yes, (something else he couldn't believe), she had said yes, when he had proposed to her. With tears filling her eyes, and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. She had kissed him, and, with her voice shaking with emotion, she had whispered a 'took you long enough' in his ear.

''Rather splendid engagement ring, don't you think? My fiance picked the perfect one''

His brown eyes met her blue ones, and he smiled at the playful gleam in them.

''I bet he is a really lucky man''

''Trust me, I am the lucky one'' she said pressing softly her lips against his.

He shook his head, tried to said ''I don't think so'' but she cut him with another kiss before he even had a chance to start.

When he was young, his mother used to tell him stories about smart men falling in love with brave women; and always finding each other again after vainly trying to during years and years; stories about mysterious islands bringing misery and love of everyone living in them. About loves stronger than death. She used to told him that, when two persons were really meant to be together, nothing could keep them apart. They would always find their way back to each other, no matter what. Stories for children, and nothing else. But waking up next to her every morning...

''You know what my mom would say about me marrying an American?'' He froze at her words. Once upon a time, they had meant death, and losing her forever. He forced himself to relax, pushed the thought in the back of his head and forgot about it almost immediately. Because now, this words meant happiness, and sharing his life with her, and countless days filled with joy and love and laughter.

''I don't know... What would she say?'' ''She'll probably get really mad.'' He smiled, and suddenly all his worries slipped away. He closed the gap between their lips once again. ''I love you'' She said when they broke the kiss, her forehead pressed against his before kissing him again. ''I love you too'' was his answer, would always be his answer.

Maybe in another life, she died in his arms and he couldn't save her. Maybe one day, they would remember all of it, maybe they wouldn't. Maybe they would disappear, like Penny and Desmond Hume. But it didn't matter. Not anymore. Because he had her. Because she loved him. Because in less than two weeks they would be married, and heading to Tunisia for their honeymoon. Because nothing would ever keep them apart. Because their love was meant to be.

Because they had found their way back to each other.

**Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
